Passion on the Sand
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Ichigo is engaged to a prince she never met, and she's not even royalty. She has less than a year to try and break it off. Byakuya x Fem!Ichigo, gift for The weasel is MINE XP/MnM
1. Betrothed

**Disclaimer: The only I own relating to Bleach are the ones for laundry. By the way, anything italicized in this chapter are the thoughts of the characters.  
**

* * *

"How did this happen?" Ichigo muttered for the hundredth time. Even in her head the question repeated like an angry curse.

It was all sudden.

Just when she was expecting another good morning, her father informed her that she's in an arranged marriage with a prince from the South lands. That may have been all what he said, but the message is clear just by those words.

She, who is only fifteen, is already engaged to a man who is a complete stranger to her. Is that even good news? Obviously no!

"I'm not of the proper age, I'm not even royalty, and he's a prince who I have not met my whole life."

"It's the only option that both the North and the South lands have if the two lands are to be united. Contracts or treaties are not enough. Marriages make the union a thousand times stronger. And about what you said about you not being royalty; yes we have no princesses here and only princes, but it's the same with the South lands. And you're the well-respected sheik's daughter, so you're the only choice to make this work out."

Ichigo sighed irritatedly, falling back on the bed while spreading out her shoulder-length hair.

Momo couldn't say anything else to comfort Ichigo, even though she's always the one who gives advice to the younger girl that would support her. Right now, she was at a total loss at what to say and nothing made her friend feel better.

"I understand how arranged marriages can bother you, Ichigo-san. But you can't get away from it, even how much you want to. If there was a chance, I would help you."

That was all she can say, but she meant what she said and held the orange head's hand.

"Whatever. You did what you can, Hinamori. I appreciate your concern, but I need some time alone." The words were gentle but that unhappy tone didn't disappear. Of course, Ichigo was half-pissed and half-upset.

Hinamori left soon after to do some housework, and she just stayed there on her bed, not making a move or a sound.

_I need help!_

Her body's resting, but her mind isn't. No one would be able to remain so calm when they get such news, no matter how much they try.

She's obviously freaked out about it. If it wasn't her, anyone else would feel the same thing unless they're really stupid and hopelessly crazy for love but she's not that kind of person.

* * *

It's been a week since she was told that news, and she acted normal as usual after spending that shocking day with nothing but her millions of thoughts about her situation. But she's still upset, and wants to cancel the engagement but it's common sense for her to know that it's not easy. Their teacher left for a while, giving the class a little time to talk. And, like a few days ago, they all turned to Ichigo and asked her about the marriage.

She frowned and dropped her pen, like it was completely expected for them to swoop around her like vultures. But what else can she do but go with the flow?

"So, you know who his name is?" Inoue questioned with her legs shaking left and right in excitement.

Ichigo pouted slightly, "No. And though he's supposed to be my future husband, my dad won't even tell me at least his name. Come on. I mean, what is that?"

They laughed and she joined in, but only chuckled quietly.

"Maybe because he's such an important prince that Dad wants to surprise me."

Tatsuki shrugged. "You may be right. But, who knows? Whatever happens, I'll be there to make you feel better." Now there was a friend who just wanted to console her, and not just approach her for the news.

She nodded in understanding when the spikehead tomboy patted her on the back, and she started to write. Her eye batted to the door and the others followed her look, where the teacher returned and they sat properly again. It almost made her laugh but she's not in the mood to laugh anymore, and she once again wallowed deep into her worry of being married.

Will that ever end? It's already almost eating at her and even though she tried to ignore it and focus on something else it never worked. Looks like the news started to ruin her life, slowly as possible.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

* * *

Camels walked at a steady pace through the sand, and thank the gods that there were no sandstorms and only breezes to keep them from feeling like they're under seven suns. One of the few people inside the carriage peeked out the drapes often, but he didn't see any sign of a village or anything.

"You're a little impatient, aren't you?" another person asked while crossing her legs.

"Along with being nervous. I can't believe I'm going to meet my bride." he replied monotonously, closing the drapes and looking back at his lap.

"Well, if I were in your place I would have acted the same. I have no room to argue, but the only thing you can do is wish that she's not a horrible woman."

Byakuya frowned at his sister's statement. "She's the daughter of a very respected sheik. I'm sure that even he knows how to handle his daughter."

Rukia shook her head and touched her brother's knee.

"Listen, you shouldn't judge people and how they handle others because of their status in society. Who knows what kind of person his daughter is?"

He sighed, knowing that she had a point but it didn't cease to bother him. He still had one year before he's of legal age to get married, but the higher-up's needs for unions and such made them so impatient. "Do I really have to take her to the palace? She would be far away from her home."

"You have no choice, Nii-sama."

"And do I really have to get married? I'm sure that both she and I are not happy about this."

"Like I said, you have no choice."

* * *

"Hmmm, hm-hmmmm..." she hummed while sitting on the couch and reading new books that her father bought for them all to read. Yuzu and Karin rested beside her and Isshin was out to take care of some matters.

"I wonder if that engagement was real..." she exhaled, setting her book on the table and looking at the ceiling. It's been almost a month but there was nothing else that she got about the subject.

A tick appeared on her forehead, when she thought that it was just a joke to set her off. If it was then it would have been more humiliating to her than if the news is really real. "Dad will really get it from me if that was just a joke."

One of her hands clenched in a tight fist and she wanted to break the glass table but knew it would cost her a lot. She stared at her left ring finger where there was supposed to be an accessory that would symbolize her engagement to whoever that man she will be wed with.

How interesting it would be... to how would she feel when she would have a ring on her finger.

Just then when she was about to continue reading the door opened that made her almost jump out of her bed and wake up her sisters but Momo looked tense like there was no time left. Isshin followed Momo from behind and he appeared calmer but he also looked like he had something urgent to say.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain upstairs. Right now, just change into your finest outfit."

Ichigo's eyes wrinkled and her lips parted, which made a completely confused expression but she was baffled as of the moment. Momo dragged her upstairs and she almost tripped because the former was so hasty and so unsteady.

"Ack!"

She felt her ankle twist a little but it wasn't enough to make a strain.

"Slow down already!" she snapped, but Momo already finished dragging her once they were in her room. The brunette opened the closet and threw every clothes on the bed.

"Hey... wait... Oh!"

She caught everything that missed the bed and placed it there once Momo was done.

"Would you at least tell me what's happening?" Her hands firmly grabbed the other's shoulders. A sigh to regain composure came first. Momo wasn't able to breath properly since the news reached her.

"Look, your fiancee's heading here and you have to look at your best." _Because he's a prince..._

It was a pain to search through the stack of dresses, mainly because it was Momo's fault. _I'm the one who's supposed to be freaked out here, not her._

"Alright... alright. I'll just wear this then." Her hand dug deep in all the clothes and took out something that captured her friend's eyes like a man enthralled by the song of a siren.

"Isn't that what your mother made for you?"

She nodded, and stared solemnly at the piece. "By the way, get Yuzu and Karin dressed as well."

Momo nodded and left immediately, this time not rushing too much. "I might as well please her by wearing this." she whispered. _And please I hope that man doesn't laugh at me... because he'd be insulting one of my mother's last tokens._

* * *

In a while, Byakuya landed down the carriage with his sister and tried his best not to look at the others' stares of awe and bewilderment either because of how nice their carriage is or the fact that people of royal blood are in the North lands.

"Should we come down as well?" a young man asked. "No. Just wait here. I feel uncomfortable in getting a lot of attention." Byakuya replied, and the man withdrew back inside.

"They're rich as well?" he asked, because the house was a little larger than the others. Not that the people's houses are a hovel or anything.

"Maybe they're in the higher middle-class."

As it says ladies first, he let Rukia enter and he followed but not before looking back once where their stares remained just the same. He couldn't resist but see the exact expressions on their faces. He wanted to laugh at the priceless looks he saw but didn't. _Royalty sure is admired here, I wonder if I would make the same face if I were one of them..._

Momo was lucky to wipe all the sweat formed from the tension off her head before they went in, and she immediately bowed.

"Hello. My master is honored to have you-" A raised hand told her to stop.

_What?_

"You don't need to be so formal toward us, Miss..." he trailed off, not knowing her name.

_Yikes... I may have done a lot of tasks in this house for years but I don't even know how to properly introduce royalty in the house. This is awkward, but I must not waver! _"They're in the living room. This way please."

Momo tried not to gulp. Rukia glanced at her for a moment, giving her a welcoming smile. She started to relax, especially when Byakuya tilted his head slightly as a sign that she should calm down and act normal.

_Guess they're not the arrogant type of royalty. _She opened the door for them. The Kurosaki family wore their best, and they never thought they would have to unless when at an extremely grand party. Both siblings bowed. Though of royal blood and are usually the ones bowed to, they also had manners towards people who are of lower status.

"So... where is my brother's fiancee?" _I can't help but ask it. I want to know who she is._

"Rukia!" the raven head quietly called, for it was too sudden and they were supposed to state their names first. "Pardon my sister." _No bad impressions now, Byakuya. But she's right. Where is she?_

"No harm done, your Highness. If you're asking for where my daughter is..."

Ichigo appeared from behind Isshin. "I'm here. It's also a pleasure to meet you." _Damn it! Why do I sound too weird and formal? _When she straightened her body after bowing, she turned to Byakuya and she froze. He wasn't who she imagined he would be.

From what she heard often before, any man wearing a unique white hair piece or rather a kenseikan is always from the Kuchiki family which have been well-known for years. _My fiancee is a royal member of the Kuchiki family... _It was impossible!

She did know she's engaged to a prince but she didn't expect it to be someone from the Four Families that created the North, South, West and East lands. Now... she was just completely dumbfounded. _No way... _"A Kuchiki..." she slipped, but quickly regained her composure while walking towards him and stopped when they were only three feet apart.

"I thought that we were supposed to come into your castle so you two would meet." Isshin asked, feeling uneasy both for her daughter and for what's happening.

_Whoa! She's beautiful. _Byakuya shook his head at what the shiek said. "It wouldn't hurt to do things the other way around. And, I wanted to meet your daughter in person. If I'm to get married to her, I want to know about it."

He let the tone that he's not also very much pleased with his news show in those words. But while talking to the sheik he never took his eyes off Ichigo who just looked too beautiful especially in that moonlight silver dress.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." she said, knowing that she had to hold out her hand. He took it and kissed it, but both felt awkward at that act and she immediately withdrew her hand as he bowed his head.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." He gestured a hand to Rukia and she did the same. "I'm his sister, Rukia. Nice to meet you, Ichigo."

Again... awkward.

* * *

**A/N: It's weird that the song Madness of Duke Venomania by Gakupo is what inspired me to make this though that was a smutty yet dark song. But I loved it nonetheless because it's Gackt's Vocaloid. (Can't help it, I love the man!) **

**If something confuses you, tell me it will be cleared up soon. I would also like to get some reviews for motivation.  
**

**And MnM, if you're reading this I hope you loved the first chapter. :D**


	2. Goodbye and Welcome

**Disclaimer: The only I own relating to Bleach are the ones for laundry. By the way, anything italicized in this chapter are the thoughts of the characters save for the usernames in the review reply part.**

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**

_the dark euphie_ - I know it ain't but to them, it is. First meetings always make people nervous. XD

_The weasel is MINE XP_ - I'm glad you loved my gift. I wasn't just inspired by a Vocaloid song to make this for you, but I'm also inspired by a yaoi game trailer full of Arabian bishes! *nosebleeds*

_Elise (anon)_ - Why thanks! It's nice to get positive reviews from people.

_rentamiya_ - Thanks to you as well. And of course I will update the story. Everyone should count in my profile how many stories I have that are ongoing, which will say I have my hands full with the fanfictions every time I log in here.

* * *

The siblings enjoyed the warm tea that Momo prepared. It may not have been from the finest herbs, but it tasted good and Byakuya looked at the swirling light brown water. Ichigo fiddled with her empty cup, and circled her finger around its mouth.

No one would speak to the other, and it took a while for Isshin to find the right moment to break the silence.

"So, do you have something important to tell us, your Highness?"

"Well my father, Sojun Kuchiki, told me that it's best to take your daughter to the castle when he told me about the engagement. I'm here for that, but whether she's coming or not depends on your decision. We won't force you or anything; you have an option after all." he answered with a tone full of elegance.

Ichigo shuddered out of intimidation. She was in front of royalty for the first time! Any non-royalty people would have felt the same.

_In the end, I let my dad do all the talking. Wait! Go with them to their castle? That means leaving home! No!_

"...!"

Her voice was at the middle of talking calmly and yelling, but she was so reluctant to leave home, if that was exactly what Byakuya's words meant. No one got mad at the sudden rising of her voice. Who would feel too shaken up when they would leave their home?

"It's okay, Ichigo. We expected that you would be nervous, so you can think about it and when the time comes you can give us a straight answer. We can wait, and we'll just travel around this place for the time being." Rukia assured, and they bowed while standing up as they took their leave.

_Obviously, I would say no! But, they're nice enough to let me wait... and if it's his Majesty that suggested that, I can't say no to the king's words. But I don't want to leave either. _She poured herself one more cup of tea and finished it all without even having to inhale the good scent.

* * *

"I thought you said that they don't have any princesses." Momo almost shuddered at the anger-filled words, for she was really wrong and that got Ichigo really mad.

"We have princes here, and it would have been better if it was just a prince with my fiancee's sister rather than me and his Highness." _This is so getting messed up beyond repair._

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know that he had a sister. And don't just call his Highness your 'fiancee'. You both may be engaged to each other, but he is still a prince of one of the Four Families."

The orange-haired teen glared while drinking water. "But they said that I'll have to live with them in their home. I don't want to leave this place."

_It's my home. I've been here since I was born. I know everyone here; I know every place. Every bit of the North lands, I know!_

Her lips twitched downward and her eyes half-closed to make a saddened face. Momo gave the same look and circled her hand around the slim shoulder. "Look, you know now that his Highness is not a bad man. May be a little more quiet than one would expect of a man like him, but you can tell that he's nice, right? And don't worry; I'm sure they'll let you go back to us when you need us the most, and now's not the time."

A pout was returned, meaning it didn't help that much. The brunette frowned a little, looking at her side then turned her head back to the teen.

"You know, it isn't just the union of lands that Kurosaki-sama is after."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo tried to think of a conclusion, but there wasn't anything that she could think of.

"He also knew that you would be unhappy about the marriage, but there was no other choice. The princess is only fourteen, and still too far ahead to get married. Anyways, the real reason is that..."

She started to trail off, hesitating to say the rest. "That..."

With a few snaps, she brought her friend back to her senses and she finally finished her sentence.

"The North lands is suffering, Ichigo-san. Some may not notice, not even you, but many people now are experiencing great thirst, poverty, and we lack supplies in the market. All in all, time is making things harsher for us that whatever methods we have to replenish are supplies and provide for the unfortunate are almost futile now."

A gasp of shock left her mouth, and guilt tugged at her heart as quick as the blink of an eye.

_Now I hope you understand._ "It's not just that, but there also so many other issues that your father can't manage and fix all by himself. This was his only choice, but what he wishes for the most is that you become happy and become a woman that many will look up to in the future. No matter what happens, his decision was selfless. He did it to save everyone in the North lands, but he also wants the best for you."

There was no more room for argument, but it didn't mean that she would let herself get married.

_ There has got to be another way. Sorry Dad, I know now why you chose this but when there's a will, there's a way. I will find one that would save our home but not require any marriage._

And she really meant it.

* * *

Three days to say goodbye to her friends and to her neighbors, to Momo, to her dad, and to her sisters (as well as telling them who her future husband is and the rest from there), and one more day to pack her things and valuable things that would make her feel like she's still with her family though they'll be so far away from her in a day or two.

Ichigo looked sadly at one of the windows of her home, where Yuzu and Karin waved goodbye with such sad faces. She waved back as well, but staying there any longer wouldn't help.

_Bye bye, old life. Hello, new life._

The sun wasn't so up high today. It was still bright and hot, but at least it wasn't so high to scorch their skin. She immediately dragged all her sacks to the back of the carriage and mounted on. Byakuya and Rukia were already inside, along with a man with dark hair, a simple face, and light blue eyes.

He looked kind of shy to say anything to her, though the want to greet her was shown on his face. The teen didn't ignore it, and looked at him for a while. But all what he could say in the end was just one hello.

_I knew we shouldn't have done this._ Byakuya noticed the girl's face, full of sorrow. She didn't look at any of them anymore, but she wasn't mad at anybody. It seemed that his fiancee was more unhappy about the news than he is. And just when he thought he had already been pushed to the edge! Ironic and pitiable; those were the only two words to describe what he was thinking.

"You don't have to worry. I know you already miss your home though you just left."

Rukia wondered why would it be her brother that would start a conversation right now, since it's not likely. Even their other companion got uneasy. She raised her head, her eyes on him with slight surprise.

"Obviously." she scoffed, fixing the cloth that was supposed to cover hair but just stayed hanging down her back. "But thanks, for trying to understand."

He almost smiled but his the form of his lips were no more but a thin, straight line. "You don't have to. I felt obligated to do that."

It was she who smiled instead, while the sun finally rose to its tallest point.

* * *

Jaw-dropping or breathtaking, both were enough to describe the first emotion that she felt when she saw the foreign lands in front of her. The whole place was so rich and filled with color, and despite the sun's blazing heat, everyone was merry and comfortable.

"Welcome to the South lands, Kurosaki-san." the boy greeted. He hadn't said his name to her yet, and he still couldn't. Being nameless for a day though they've been together in the carriage for one whole day was frustrating enough to make her ask him, "You don't have to be so nervous around me. Would you just tell me your name?"

"Ummm... umm... ah..." he stammered. He had been used in living inside the castle for all his life, and she was the first one outside the castle that he talked to. "Hanatarou Yamada."

Rukia laughed instantly after he said his name. He sounded so eager, so bashful and yet so straightforward. Byakuya just watched the place with Ichigo, who may be amazed with his home but still upset about having to leave hers.

Ichigo felt something cool against her hand, and it was lifted to his lips. The touch was only so light as a feather but she stiffened from the gesture.

"What..."

"You'll meet them again soon enough. It's not like you won't see them ever again, and there's no need to be that depressed."

"Aren't you unhappy about this?"

He knew what she meant by 'this'. "I am still against it, but the best thing we can do is to be on good terms so that if we get married, we won't have to worry about marrying a stranger or a someone we're not on good terms with."

_Good point. _

She eased when he let go of her hand, and felt something tickle against her knuckles.

* * *

**A/N: Since Byakuya is seventeen here, I'll make his personality between his hotheaded side and his emotionless side. Like he's quiet and mature, but still expressive of his thoughts at times and can snap if push becomes shove. **

**Review for me, and you'll get a cookie. *eats one***


	3. Where Everything is Foreign

**Disclaimer: The only I own relating to Bleach are the ones for laundry. By the way, anything italicized in this chapter are the thoughts of the characters save for the usernames in the review reply part.**

* * *

******Reply to reviews:**

_MidnightVampire18_** - **Arigato for the review. It would be easier to pair him and Ichigo if he was between his younger self and his older self, and I had to pick a good age for that which is 17. I should put a halt to pairing characters with huge age gaps for a change. XD

_The weasel is MINE XP_ - He's not like himself in the anime, so he's softer here especially that he's younger. And don't worry. When I'm hyper I say weird stuff as well but my friends are understanding.

* * *

Byakuya stopped walking when he saw Ichigo's legs shaking slightly in front of his home.

It was a grand castle with magnificent roofs and incredibly strong walls with the palace guards outside whose spears, scimitars and double-edged daggers intimidated Ichigo which is why she couldn't move. It was like one wrong act and they'll have her beheaded or her throat and wrists slit. She fidgeted for a moment, but seeing Byakuya walk closer to her out of slight concern made her brave enough to walk forward and ignore the rest of the guards standing outside the palace.

Inside was a grand hall with the highest ceiling she ever saw, illuminated by yellow lights and adding emphasis on the gold-sepia walls. She felt the clean rug through her sandals and the designs were beautifully intricate and perfectly woven. The walls had grand sconces and there was no speck of dust anywhere.

Walking room to room, it took a while until they reached the throne room where all of Byakuya and Rukia's family would gather in an organized manner and stand firmly while waiting for them to reach the center of the whole floor.

The orange head immediately bowed to the point that she was on her knees, for being in all their presence was more intimidating than the guards' weapons. The siblings in front of her just bowed their heads, and Ichigo stood back up with but her head was still down that she was looking at her feet.

"I'm honored to be in your presence."

* * *

Once the doors of the throne room closed, she sighed and wiped all the sweat off her head that formed from how tense she felt. The king and queen were formal, refined, but considerate, nice and not condescending. Yet the fact that they're such important people made her as afraid as a child would be of a boogeyman.

"I'm beat." she muttered, breathing in an exhausted manner. Advancing a few steps forward, the door behind her opened again and Byakuya walked to her side. "It went quiet well, I guess?"

"It did. But I wonder why did you look so tense?"

"Tense? What do you mean?" _I'm not ready to say it, or admit it._

"I saw that you looked more nervous than one would normally be when in front of royalty."

"Ummm... 'cause it's the first time I've been in front of royalty. Like you, who's a prince. But I was facing your parents that it just made me feel weak." she muttered, walking to the right even she didn't know where she's exactly going. But she went straight ahead and neither of them tried saying anything else until they were in a small garden with a pond, big and small fishes swimming around and the unique colors on their skin leaving a blur of colors behind them when they swim fast.

They looked at it for a long time, and Byakuya as always found the waters amazing but Ichigo was focused on something else. Her father's a high priest that works with the princes in her home to keep the North lands a good place. Isshin would preach the people with teachings and even support them in other things, with the princes providing supplies and maintaining order and peace.

Despite their hard work, eventually things went way downhill and their only choice is to wed her to the man beside her. Ichigo knows their situation and she knows her fiancee is a good man, but she still won't accept it.

* * *

After a moment of silence in that small garden, Byakuya called for a few servant girls and they immediately took Ichigo away from the room.

_I hope they won't make her feel more uncomfortable than she already is, but I guess it's inevitable._

He sighed and left the room as well, but walked somewhere else.

"Hey, what's happening?"

Both Ichigo's hands are being pulled and the pain didn't matter for they were walking so fast.

"It's time for a bath and a little makeover. Of course, there's nothing wrong with your appearance but of course anyone can look even better everyday." a woman shorter than Ichigo with blond hair and sky blue eyes answered with a cheerful tone. The other one with with magenta pigtails and eyes stayed silent but she was pouting with a grumpy look, and both of the girls opened a door leading to a grand bathroom.

She ignored how luxurious it looked. S_peaking about a bath, I haven't bathed for a day._

The sound of water filling up a large tub distracted her from thinking anymore and shamelessly enough, Ichigo's clothes were immediately stripped off her. "Whoa! Hey, wait right there..."

She wanted to cover herself but it didn't matter right now as both the blonde and the pinkette picked up her slim body, rushing for the tub. _What kind of maids are they?_

"Alright, here you go!"

"UWAAH!"

A big splash of water followed after she was tossed to the tub and cold water immediately bubbled up and tickled her skin.

"It's freezing... god..." she shuddered, just as the girl with pink hair applied shampoo on her hair and started to scrub. "Look you don't have to do this. I'm old enough to bathe on my own..." The other clicked her tongue at her words.

"We know. Just think of this as, your first time being served and you can just sit back and relax." the blonde replied with a sweet smile, taking a damp sponge and scrubbing her tan legs.

"By the way, I'm Ririn. And the scowling one taking care of your hair is Riruka." she introduced, but Riruka said nothing and just continued scrubbing her hair.

"You're saying she scowls all the time?" Ichigo asked.

"Pretty much but she ain't a bad person. Now, your other leg please."

"Oh, sure."

* * *

Ririn handed over to her a bathrobe that she put on to cover herself. Her hair was extremely shiny along with her skin feeling so soft, smooth and clean.

"Am I going to dress already?"

Seeing Hanatarou enter the bathroom, it didn't seem to be over yet. Riruka finally spoke, "He will show you to your room." They left, and after a while Ichigo left with the quiet boy who was a little shorter than her.

She gasped when it's a bedroom thrice as large as hers, with a bed that could occupy five people lying beside each other. Transparent drapes were over the bed, and there was a large cabinet at the left side of the bed, and a desk on the other with drawers, a large mirror and a soft chair. A large window gave her a good view of outside the palace, and there was even a stack of ceremonial weapons.

She tried touching one, but feared that it would break possibly because the blades looked too beautiful to touch. The only weapons she could hold without fear of breaking it, were a well-crafted bow with a bag of arrows and a dark sword with a sharp edge and tip with a strange guard.

_So what Dad said about the South lands having a massive storage of all kinds of weapons was true._

"Are you pleased with the room, Ichigo-sama?"

Her lips formed a deep frown at the mention of her name with such an honorific. "Yeah."

The boy seemed surprised. Though she's surprised and she already fell in love with the room at first sight, he knew that she felt sad about something else so he blurted out loud his guess to why.

"Do you still miss your home?"

"It's not that." Ichigo shrugged, closing the curtains when the sunlight grew brighter that it was eye-blinding already. She admitted while sitting at the small chair, "I feel bad for myself, that until we get married I'll live with riches and maids to take care of me 24/7 while my friends out there starve and struggle. It's unfair."

"That's the whole point why you and his Highness are engaged, Kurosaki-san. The North and South lands will unite and will receive mutual benefit, so neither would have to go through such bad times anymore."

"True." _But marriage isn't the only solution, like I keep on saying and thinking! There are other solutions and not just one but the people nowadays..._

Out of agitation, she pressed her thumbs together, her head softly dropping on the desk. "All what I need right now is to rest."

"That would have to wait until late in the evening, Kurosaki-san. They're expecting you to eat dinner with them in about three hours from now, as one of their ways of welcoming you to the family."

Hanatarou headed for the cabinet and grabbed something decent, tossing it to the orange head. "And you should get out of that robe. That's not what you're supposed to wear except when going to your bathe." _I guess she's not the refined lady I thought she would be. She might be a handful, even if she isn't a spoiled brat._

"I know, I know. Now stay there and don't peek." She walked behind a board and started to change.

* * *

No need to comb his hair or to do anything else except change his clothes. But dinner was still far ahead so he just enjoyed his time with some books that he either read already or had yet to read. Below, he could hear some musicians entertaining themselves with the rebab, oud and the dumbek.

Hearing a knock on the door, he let the knocker in and it was Rukia dressed in simple royalty clothes. He relaxed but not completely for she looked strained.

"What's happening?"

"The prince from the East will arrive here in less than a week. I need help in what to say to him."

That was why they didn't engage Rukia to the princes ruling the North, because she was already betrothed to one from another land. And Rukia feigned nonchalance and calmness but if she had to be honest she was just as unwilling as Ichigo.

"Be calm. And I remember someone telling me some time ago that I had no choice but to accept the fact that I'll get married, but that someone is also in the same situation she wants to get out of." he teased calmly but he didn't smirk or chuckle.

As soon the door closed on its own she sat on his bed but he didn't mind.

"I am trying to accept it like you and Ichigo, but I'm afraid. I heard rumors that he's a no-nonsense and rigid type of prince. You're no-nonsense too, but they said he is really, really serious and I don't get along well with such people like that."

He stayed quiet for a while, thinking of something good to say. "It's just a rumor. If it worries you that much, appeal to his better nature."

"...You're right. I just hope there won't be bad blood between us. By the way, how do you find your own fiancee so far?" she replied, humming in curiosity.

"Different from the other women I know, even you. First is the hair."

Rukia snorted at the mention of her sunset hair.

"And how devoted she is to her home. When I told the high priest about taking her here, she looked really shocked and unwilling to go. But there's nothing about her that I don't like."

"But there are some things about her that you want to know, and some other things that surprise you." Rukia added, and he bobbed his head for she was correct.

"But I still don't want to get married. She thinks the same thing."

"You don't think I feel the same? I just told you about my problem a minute ago."

He didn't laugh, but he was amused with what she just sighed out.

* * *

Her lips formed a confused scowl as Hanatarou gave her another dress to wear for dinner. "I have to change and I just changed three hours ago. What kind of place is this?"

"The palace of the South lands and home of the Kuchiki family." he replied as if it was obvious.

"Heh. So..." She stepped out the board and showed him the dress he gave her, adding, "...do I look okay?"

"More than okay, Kurosaki-san. You look like a real princess."

Both stayed silent afterwards. Why are they talking like they're known each other for a long time? And just a while before the boy was so shy to talk to her and know he talks to her like nothing bad happened.

_Weird._

"Okay, okay let's go now. We wouldn't want to keep the people there waiting."

The room became empty and had no noise again. While strolling down several hallways, she stared at her palm that would not stop sweating since she walked out the room.

* * *

**A/N:If you want to know what the rebab, oud and dumbek are, research on Wikipedia. I don't have much knowledge about Arabian stuff myself so I just research at times and I use my imagination like many would do so you can say the setting's Arabian-ish.  
**

**Review and you'll get an even bigger cookie. *starts baking*  
**


	4. Sometimes Words do Speak Louder

**Disclaimer: The only I own relating to Bleach are the ones for laundry. By the way, anything italicized in this chapter are the thoughts of the characters save for the usernames in the review reply part.**

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**

_The weasel is MINE XP_ - 'Cool as a cucumber'? XD That's a good one. And of course Ichigo had to be nervous like hell. But I would be of a different kind of wreck if I was in her place. :3

* * *

Hazel eyes stared at the table with slight impatience to where would Byakuya and Rukia be, for they were the only two who were not gathered on the large chair. Everyone else was there but those two and she had already done her hundredth attempt to not let her stomach growl and disturb the silence.

_Please... please..._ Her lips were twitching up and down as to not munch on the plate itself. Her hand rubbed her belly to calm it down. _Come on... where are they? It's like my gut's a dog that hadn't eaten anything in a week! _

Before she could take a tight grip on her clothes, the two siblings finally arrived and propped themselves at the seats, where Ichigo was sitting between both. Byakuya turned at his left and met Ichigo's uniquely-colored eyes.

The brief but deep stare made her cheeks change color but she didn't notice. Servants entered and placed food on the table without saying anything or committing accidents, and all started to pray and so did she. But while they prayed about giving thanks to the gods for giving them food to eat, she prayed for a different thing.

_I hope that back home, everyone would still be doing fine. And I wish that riches would rain on them so that I won't have to be bound to a prince anymore._

The food was fantastic and Ichigo couldn't resist, so she took one portion of every meal and ate it all up without leaving a morsel behind. No one would know that she would have such an appetite for the big gourmet the cooks prepared. They were pleased that she was enjoying the meal, but they were also shocked not just to how much she can eat but to how she ate. Not as if she was eating with merely her hands or did she make a mess, but anyone knew that she ate like her stomach was empty for a long time.

Byakuya didn't pay much attention to it, but he thought for a mere moment that it was cute. And when did people think that those who eat so much in such short time would appear as cute?

Before she took another piece of meat to devour, she remembered her friends in the North, having only enough to eat but not as much like they wouldn't have to worry about starving ever again.

**"I feel bad for myself, that until we get married I'll live with riches and maids to take care of me 24/7 while my friends out there starve and struggle. It's unfair."**

What she said to Hanatarou was true enough and there was a good point in her words. It made all the appetite in her that was only halfway to being satisfied go away like a candle in the wind. She held back from eating and started to feast on only a glass of warm water and a slice of something sweet.

_If I only had the chance to send some of these to them..._

Compared to all the grumbling that she had to suppress to not embarrass herself in front of all the Kuchiki family, she sighed and almost left but servants poured wine in everyone's glass, even her own though it's only half the amount of how much the adults have._ Guess leaving would have to wait._

As she expected, the king and queen raised their glasses first and proposed a toast to their marriage with both were not pleased with, but she didn't want to be rude and raised her glass like the others. Her brown orbs stared at the swirling purple-red with confusion, her throat tightening. Ichigo drank the whole thing and gently landed the glass on the table to not make a banging sound.

_ Alright, now I have to leave._ Then, like a clap of thunder, her head went spinning round and round, her sight blurring until everything was like a mirage or a twisted view of what it originally was.

* * *

"I'm surprised that she's strong enough to hold her consciousness until everyone left the table." Rukia exhaled, looking at Ichigo's flushed expression.

"It's her first time, drinking wine... most likely." Byakuya responded, carrying her body like it was as light as paper. "And we're going to tell them to not let her drink again, because I could her her hiccuping every second even though she tried to make it quiet."

Rukia giggled, "Say it again. By the way, are you going to take her to her room?"

He shook his head, "I think it wouldn't hurt that she would rest in my bed until she wakes up. Have Hanatarou grab some medicine."

His sister ignored his second sentence and ran to his front. "Wait. Aren't you finding something a little rushed?"

"What?" he questioned, slightly fixing Ichigo's hair off her face.

"Your fiancee? Your room?"

He sighed, "It's nothing. I told you, I don't want to get married and it's only because she's drunk. I don't know how your fiancee will handle these moments with if you overreact."

With a servant opening the door of his room, he entered with Rukia.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"Concerned, I know. I told you to go and find Hanatarou and tell him to get some medicine."

"Right." She left with paced breathing, and he placed her on the bed while he opened the window that welcomed the moonlight of the full moon._ At least I'll have something good to gaze at before I sleep._

While parting the curtains to let more of the light in, he looked at her drunk, unconscious and yet slightly hilarious form, and beneath all those he could see how beautiful she was. _Quit it. She is pretty and interesting but I still don't-_

"I don't want to get married."

Like a ripple that disrupted the peace in the still pond, her voice broke through the taciturn atmosphere and she continued to talk some more. Somehow, her voice sounded so pained that he felt that he shouldn't say anything and all what he must do is open his ears to her words.

"It's unfair... I'm only 15... and I still have a life back there. Hinamori... Dad, my sisters... my neighbors and classmates... everybody... I miss them all. And I don't deserve this." she slurred, rolling to her side and her hazy eyes half-opening. He walked closer until he was at the side of the bed. Her hand was out and he wanted to hold it but didn't.

"Byakuya... may be nice but I'm too young and we don't love each other. He did tell me to make things a little better, that we could try getting along to make things less worrisome once we elope but... I know I can find something that can stop all this."

A deep breath interrupted her words, from how fast she spoke, or rather, from how almost all words were slurred. Crystal tears fell down and wet the clean sheets, and Byakuya didn't know that Ichigo would be that pained. If he would think about her normal life being totally destroyed because of the news of their engagement, then he could see why.

He only had to face the problem of being wed to someone he didn't have feelings for, despite how beautiful and free-spirited she might be. She also had to leave her home and all who are dear to her; so her situation's worse.

"I don't want to abandon the life I love, even if my mom's not there to see it. No... don't want..." she whispered on the sheets and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest. Despite her body moving, she was still subconscious.

_I'm not sure now if I can say anything to help her right now. But right now, there are no words at all._

As she made muffled sobs beneath the cushion, Hanatarou entered with a small bottle.

"Hanatarou." he called. "Once she regains consciousness, bring her back to her room."

He nodded with no complaint and started to prop up her body so the medicine could go in her system. Then Hanatarou noticed the girl's tears on her lashes. "Why is she crying?"

Feigning ignorance Byakuya answered, "I don't know. Might be too much wine."

* * *

She was still new, to her life in the castle. Every morning she would wake up and believe that she was in her room until reality would come back to hit her. Right now, though already independent, the servants insisted to take care of her themselves and she let them, knowing that they're just doing their jobs diligently.

Ririn would take Momo's place as the one who she'd chat with when bored, and Hanatarou was a second. Riruka was even far from being a third thanks to the grouchy vibe she gives.

But something was odd. Why won't Byakuya speak to her? The last time they did was after that time in the throne room, and he asked her about how nervous she acted. _What did I do? I know that I was having dinner and drank wine then I don't know anything else that happened that night. Did I do something to make him avoid me?_

For two days after that dinner, nothing big happened. Byakuya wouldn't even speak to her aside from greeting her and yet inside she wished for him to speak to her like he would at the carriage when he consoled her.

That's right. Her fiancee or not, he was considerate enough to say words to her which came from the thought. There was rarely a man aside from her father who would do that. Any male friend she had was only helpful for laughs and support on less major things.

* * *

"Wow. You're improving in speed, Byakuya." Yoruichi complimented in their training, and her student parried her next attack.

He pushed her back but she didn't show much agony. Being his teacher in combat meant she went through a lot of fights before. Both exchanged more and more blows until the raven head's father arrived in both their presences.

"Yoruichi, would you give us a moment?"

"Sure." she agreed, leaving the training grounds and Byakuya sheathed his blade. Sojun looked serious, a different kind of serious.

"Do you have something to speak with me, Father?"

"That's right." The older Kuchiki walked closer. "I wish to know why you haven't said a word to your fiancee."

The word! It was repeated again and again, that he wished it would stop already but it's inevitable and would only no longer be said once they marry.

Silence was his answer to his father's statement. It didn't anger his father, as Sojun could see his son's eyes being misty with grief.

"Father, do the both of us... really have to get married?" he asked, and the surprised look in the other man's eyes wasn't missed.

"I know you are unwilling. But you should know the real reason why."

"I know her home is going through hard times and people need to be alleviated of their suffering which is why the engagement followed. Yet, to have her go through this... I could still remember her pain that night." he confessed calmly. But the hurt in his voice was something no one wouldn't notice.

"What do you mean?"

"When we drank wine, it loosened her up a lot to the point that she spoke her thoughts. I never thought she would be even more unwilling than me." He knew his son wasn't lying, but none were looking at each other in the eye when Byakuya looked at the pillars.

"She's different, father. I can tell since I even barely walked, that a lot of women would want to be my wife and yet she didn't, not one bit. Unlike so many, the only thing she desires is a normal life where she has a family to love and a roof over her head."

In those words, Sojun made one question in his head. Did he or did he not, just sound jealous?

"I want it too, Father. I also want the kind of life she lived before she was taken here."

Assuming that his father would take it the wrong way, he added, "Don't get the wrong idea. It's not as if I hate my life here. But having such a status alienates you from the people who others call 'beneath us'. I can't have friends, unlike her."

Byakuya was never one to talk so much in only a few minutes but, it was more for Ichigo's sake. He never said something so genuine before.

Sojun left the room, but didn't storm out the place. He was walking as calmly as ever, his next destination already decided.

* * *

Ichigo napped after taking a bath, but woke up just in time to hear a knock on the door.

"You can come in." she permitted with a yawn but immediately lost all her sleepiness when she saw the face of the king. "I apologize, your Eminence..."

"Save the formalities." he said warmly. "I'm just here to talk."

Strange. What would he talk about with her?

"Kurosaki-san, I know you don't want to wed my son."

She frowned at the sudden words, but denying it would mean denying the king himself. "That is true, my Lord."

"I told you that you don't have to be formal with me." he repeated with a kind smile, and she immediately felt weaker than ever before. Being in the face of royalty never ceased to make her feel threatened and crushed by abstract weight.

"I'm sorry. But it's still new to me, it's like I forget when I wake up the next day then I would remember a minute later."

So Byakuya wasn't wrong. She was really pained even though she tried covering it up.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked after a long pause.

"Anything."

"Is there really no other way to help my home?"

"No. And believe me when I say this, we discussed it carefully with the people in your land, even your father. He tried everything as well to find a way for you to not get betrothed, but this is the only way. We want to unite the four lands again after they drifted apart a hundred years back. We all are suffering, and we have to be one again once and for all to keep this from happening."

_You're speaking as if it's easy._

"Since this is all sudden to you and to my son, I'll give you both a year until you have to get married. You're actually supposed to marry in three months, but now I know you're taking it harder than I thought you would."

She sits in a straighter posture at the news. "Wait. I only wanted to get out the marriage, but if it's really not possible then at least don't do that. It's too much to handle-"

Like a father, he slightly pecked on her forehead and she stopped talking instantly, her body frail and limp but she didn't want to fall down again like used paper. "I may be royalty, but don't forget it's only our titles that make us seem different. We still care like others. And as one who will be your second father, I want to do this."

There was no room for her to think that he's lying. There was truth in every letter of every word. So she agreed, her head falling.

Outside, Byakuya stood at the wall and heard every word that they said. Maybe in his empty soul, a blank diary, there was finally something interesting to fill it up and write the white pages with words to satisfy him.

_I've never been amazed by you, Father. But... you talk like, it happened to you as well. If it did, then I'm glad at least you grew to love Mother and have a real family, not a forced one. But can that happen to me?_

He was no longer in near the room when Sojun silently stepped out the room, leaving Ichigo to rest on the bed and reflect on his words.

Ichigo's fingers dug into the sheets, her face turning to the mirror. Her feet got off the bed, slowly going for the desk and she touches her reflection. For one second, she saw her mom, smiling brightly at her. _If you were still here, things would have been different. But the king... he has a point as well._

* * *

**A/N: Okay~! School's coming closer and I hate it. But I'll still write. And MnM, I want you to know I've got a new fetish in Bleach yaoi: cross-dressing uke Byakuya and seme Ichigo. Am I already classified a grade A weirdo? Tell me your answer. XD  
**


	5. Seeing New Faces

**Disclaimer: The only I own relating to Bleach are the ones for laundry. By the way, anything italicized in this chapter are the thoughts of the characters save for the usernames in the review reply part.**

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**

_Hinata-Rae 7-3.15_ - Sorry about the errors. But I'm proofreading them and trying to find the errors. I'm just in a rush here, and English is not my national language. :D

_Divi (anon)_ - If you're DivineImmortality well thanks a lot for liking it. It would be harder to make Byakuya to fall in love with Ichigo if he had that default cold attitude. XD

_The weasel is MINE XP_ - I'm glad you liked that new fetish I had. And yes Ichigo is emotional, but hey anyone can see why.

* * *

Ichigo marched to Byakuya's room after getting lost a few times, and was relieved that she finally found the right room. He was merely reading and by glancing at her once, she knew that he's not bothered by her presence.

"Why are you here?"

Breathing in and out, she knew that she can't say 'Nothing' since she had been thinking about it all morning and had to let it out now. The words were trying to get out her lungs, but she seemed to nervous._ This might be stupid to ask. But hey, now or never!_

"I want to study!" she exclaimed, not meaning to raise her voice that loud but in the face of royalty she was always too tense to act like herself.

"Study?" His eyes glinted with slight surprise.

"That's right. I still want to study."

It was after Ichigo talked to Byakuya's father, or rather, the other way around, about the engagement and she realized that she had been doing nothing but walk, eat, read, bathe, and sleep. And she was taken to the castle at the middle of her time to study in school. But she still cared about her studies and how much would she learn by the time she would have to get up on her own feet.

"Why didn't you say sooner?"

Ichigo rubbed her head and answered, "I don't know. I guess I was just too nervous about our engagement to the point that I forgot about almost everything else."

She sighed afterwards and thinking it was a crazy idea, she was about to leave but he intercepted her. "You don't have to worry there aren't much problems at all. I just didn't expect you to ask for education."

She pouted, and her whole body got the goosebumps when her eyes gaped at his flawless face. _No distractions, please! I want to study, not gaze on him even if he's so handsome, I have to admit._

"Well, you could have my teacher tutor you when his session with me is over." he said, and in her head were thunderous sounds of nothing but tension, tension, tension. Whether she didn't love him or not, being alone with him in his room was something she would be slightly scared of, and it wasn't because he's a monster.

"Really? Who is this teacher of yours?" asked Ichigo.

"He's been tutoring me since I was five, and he's knowledgeable of every subject he would teach me." he explained, purely calm and all, and not feeling awkward unlike her.

"What's his name?"

"I think it's better you know your name from him directly. Follow me."

Byakuya left the room and Ichigo followed closely from his back and they headed down the hallway. Ririn and Riruka were just bringing used clothes to the laundry room to have them washed, and saw the pair walking like a couple. Ririn almost squealed but the pinkette covered her mouth immediately.

"What are you squealing about, Rin?" she frowned deeply, releasing her mouth when they were gone.

"Again, it's Ririn and I'm sorry. I just pictured the two of them together and even though I know they're not in love and they're forced into a marriage, they just seem like a great pair, you know."

Riruka rolled her eyes at her friend's excited comment. "Seriously, Rin. Let's just take this to the laundry or we'll get ourselves scolded." Shoving the clothes to the blonde, Ririn exhaled in defeat and they resumed walking.

"Right, right."

* * *

"Who is it?"

The door softly creaked open and he was expecting servants but were surprised to see the two that were to be married in some time. "I didn't expect you to come see me, your Highness."

"It's no problem at all, Aizen."

The brunette bowed his head for a second and raised back up, meeting a teenager nine years younger than her and absolutely dazzling even though she wasn't wearing anything stylish.

"This... is your teacher?"

She was amazed at the sight of him just as she was with Byakuya. His perfectly-combed brown hair and his mysterious eyes would make him appear dashing to all the ladies, and she blushed slightly but lowered her head to hide her embarrassment.

"I guess you're his Highness' fiancee. I never got the chance to meet you a few days ago, since I was away on a short trip and returned just this morning." he said, slightly smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you sir. I'm..."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Yes, I know. I'm Sousuke Aizen. So, why the visit?"

"She wishes to study, and of course I trust you're best for that job, Aizen." Byakuya responded, slightly patting Ichigo on the back so she would walk forward to the older man.

"He told me that you're a very good teacher."

_Even though he's not royalty, my heart's beating like crazy. Why the heck am I so nervous?_

"I only do the best in what I'm supposed to do. But maybe we can start tomorrow. For now, why don't the two of you go out and try to get to know each other? People who are to be wed should at least know the basic things about the person they'll be contracted with, right?" Saying it so smoothly and elegantly, neither would be able to deny him and nodding at each other the two left the room.

Aizen couldn't get the girl out of his head. But most men were entranced by how unique her looks are for someone who's not of royal blood.

* * *

The servants who passed by the two waved hi to the young prince and he just nodded once to let them know he appreciates their greetings, but his partner didn't say anything and was rather overwhelmed.

_What should I get her?_

_What should I talk about with him?_

Their fingers twitched in hopes that they find an answer, but nothing and Byakuya hesitantly took Ichigo to the nearest room possible when the silence between them became too much. To his displeasure and to her surprise, it was the training room. Good thing it was empty and no one was sparring.

Ichigo looked at all the weapons that were arranged and stacked. There were five times the number of weapons as there were in her room, and she saw the same bow-arrow and sword which were the only weapons which she could wield confidently.

"Nice." she complimented honestly, seeing her own reflection on the clean floor.

"I never saw anything this... I can't find any words to describe this."

Every word echoed, especially since she was talking loudly out of awe.

"Have you fought with a blade before?" Byakuya asked.

"I did get into a lot of fights when I was young, but I would only use my bare hands so no."

Byakuya felt a little more relieved that she wasn't the shy and weak type. He looked more closely at her fists, and they had very light marks but they were definitely bruises caused by punching something or someone with so much force.

"What weapon calls out to you?"

The question was unexpected and sudden, that the raven-head was confused. "Excuse me?"

"Umm... before you even wielded one, do you ever see a weapon here which you think you're best fighting with?"

Understanding her words, he walked to one of the weapons and unsheathed it, revealing a silver blade that was shining even though there was little sunlight in the room. "This one. I've been using this for as long as I can remember. It's light in terms of weight, but sharp in terms of touch."

She approached him and extended her palms. "May I?"

He nodded, placing the sword on her palms. With a light touch, the blade rang like it was making its melody.

"It's not a scimitar, is it? It's not shaped like one."

"It's what they call a katana."

_A katana? His blade's similar to the black one that I held a few days ago..._ Gently holding the hilt, she swipes it to the side and makes a clean cut in the air._ It is light. But I can tell by the sound made when I slashed, the katana is also sharp._

Making another cut upwards, she felt amazed.

"In a real fight, you have to be way quicker than that."

Kindly taking his sword back and putting it back on the sheath attached to his waist, he picks up another katana and gives it to her. By coincidence, it was like that dark blade in her room but this time with a more complex looking guard and jagged edges.

_This sword looks better than his. Why couldn't he wield this instead? Hey, wait! Is he challenging me to a fight?_

"What are you doing?" It was just to make sure.

"Even in my home, all people should learn how to use a blade. Don't worry, I have no intention to inflict a wound on you; I'm unarmed. I just want to see how good can you wield a sword on your first try."

He was calm and unafraid, but no signs of hate, anger or any negative emotions were present in his voice.

"O-okay." Ichigo stammered, and she rushed forward, her feet at their fastest and tried to land a blow on him but he dodged it like he was never at the area where she slashed at._ Fast!_

With one hand, she makes another cut but to no success and it continued on until it seemed like she was dancing with the blade all the while trying to bring down her enemies. Her basics were only rudimentary, but most women had trouble trying to hold a sword with even both hands, since they're naturally heavy. She's a girl, and slim, but tall and though not very visible she does have muscle and good strength to allow her to make swipes and slashes even with just the use of one arm.

Another unique trait.

When the door opened again, Ichigo immediately halted and held the sword down, and she saw a beautiful woman with firm and slender build, sun-kissed skin, unusually yellow eyes and violet hair tied in a high ponytail. Not to mention she also has a large chest.

"Oh! Never thought that Byakuya's wife-to-be would be this pretty!" she exclaimed, genuinely admiring Ichigo's appearance.

"I'm not pretty at all..." Ichigo murmured humbly, placing the sword back and longingly staring at it for a wall until a firm hand tousled her head casually.

"By the way, I'm Yoruichi. I teach everyone who wants to learn a thing or two about combat. Byakuya and Rukia are also my students. Do you want to be a student too?"

Ichigo nodded enthusiastically, shaking hands with the purplette while her other hand fixed some parts of her hair that got messy.

"Yes. I'm Ichigo. Nice to see you, Yoruichi-san."

Embarrassingly, her head was a few inches away from the large bosom so she backed away a little and Byakuya didn't miss that scene.

"Why are you here, Yoruichi? I thought we already sparred today."

"I just want to do a little warm-up before I go bathe."

She was always full of vigor and appetite. Whatever she would do, she really needed to wield something or use her legs and fists to move her muscles. There was never one day when she didn't do that.

"By the way, why are you two here? If you're hanging out then you can go to the streets and give Ichigo here a tour of the whole place. She would rule this place in the future with you, you know?"

Byakuya mentally frowned, knowing that the orange head wouldn't want to hear the part of her ruling with him. Either way she didn't mean to hurt Ichigo.

He replied, "That sounds like a good idea. Let's go."

Extending his hand, she hesitantly connected their hands and softly laced their fingers together before going outside. Yoruichi immediately started to do her little work-out.

It wasn't like both wanted to do it, but both got the same idea. If they would have to hold hands like this in the future, then at least they would grow accustomed to holding each other in that simple manner that it wouldn't feel weird the next time.

* * *

Heading out, Byakuya immediately anticipated the people waving hi to him respectfully but Ichigo only mouthed hi once in a while. The sun was scorching hot, but everyone of them was used to it already.

"Sorry about a while ago." she apologized, trying to get off her hold since it's been long enough.

"I'm the one who told you to do it anyway." he muttered, and they immediately paused walking when someone dashed past them like the wind, and Ichigo saw the man carrying something heavy that it looked valuable.

Someone screamed the next second, and most of the crowd stopped doing what they were doing, focusing on a woman that wore expensive clothes. Without thinking, the orange head immediately rushed to her side when the prince loosened his hold and headed to wherever the man was running.

"Are you okay?"

The woman shook her head, shedding a few tears. "It's something dear in my family. I was going to present it to the king, but it's stolen."

"Don't worry. Byakuya's chasing after that man."

"Byakuya? You know him?"

"Yeah. I don't like saying it, but he's my fiancee. Who are you?"

The hood that covered most of her head fell down and revealed a beautiful woman that looked like Rukia but more feminine and softer, with purplish-blue eyes.

"It may sound unbelievable, but Byakuya's my older brother."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while for me to get it done. I spent two days watching Dexter, and I have only four days left until it's time for school again that I'm nervous. T^T**


	6. A Face Not Seen for a Long Time

**Disclaimer: The only I own relating to Bleach are the ones for laundry. By the way, anything italicized in this chapter are the thoughts of the characters save for the usernames in the review reply part.**

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**

_DivineImmortality_ - Sure, I'll let them duel again. For now it's family and marriage problems as well as progress in relationship between Ichigo and Byakuya. They're one of my OTP. XD

_Hinata-Rae 7-3.15_ - What 'what' do you mean about? O.O

* * *

"Older brother?" _No freaking way..._

"Yes. Hard to believe?" the woman answered, coughing wheezily and Ichigo rubbed her back while helping her up. She continued to cry and Ichigo remembered a face similar to that one. Her own face back then.

"More shocking than hard to believe. I thought you were Rukia at first."

They walked slowly, Ichigo holding the woman's hand who gave such a sad but kind look. It pierced her but didn't want to break down now when she's helping someone.

"Rukia?" the woman asked, shock present in her voice as she started to look concerned. "Rukia... how's she doing?"

"It would be best if you hear it from them. Here, this way." She led her through the crowd that stopped walking, focusing on the two of them.

Ichigo was uncomfortably bothered by all the gazes looking at her, with either confusion or surprise. _Oh god... this is like back then..._

"We should hurry. I don't know if Byakuya's done chasing the asshole."

But when they reached the gates of the castle, she saw him holding the half-masked thief down with ease. His sword didn't seem to be used. All what he needed were bare hands to apprehend the swift bastard.

"Is she okay?" the young prince asked, sensing their presence even though he didn't look at them.

"Yes. And, she also wants to see you. For personal reasons." Ichigo explained, gently pushing the woman forward and Byakuya mercilessly shoved the thief to the care of the guards, one of them holding the large artifact that was briefly stolen.

When they entered, Byakuya looked behind him and his eyes didn't expect to see what he saw. She looked so much like the last time he saw her face, only now it's matured for it's been ten years. "Hisana. You're alive." came out his mouth as the two siblings walked closer to each other. His arms gradually parted, trying to welcome her into a familial embrace.

"Yes, I am. And I thought I wouldn't see you again."

She shed a few tears before going into his hug, Ichigo watching the scene. Ichigo never had an elder brother or anything. All her siblings are girls, and to be honest she was more interested in being a boy. Only then would she have more strength and more courage, and more of that sense of danger that could have saved her mother...

* * *

Ichigo stayed far behind Hisana and Byakuya. She didn't want to ruin anything so she kept her distance, knowing how important reunions are after losing someone important for a long time.

There was a time when back then, Yuzu and Karin got lost after an event neither of them can ever forget. They ran away, and Ichigo was worried to the brink of shedding a fountain of tears that couldn't be stopped either by Momo's words or by Isshin's endless and persistent efforts in finding them.

**"Where are you?" **

**She walked around the house as slowly as a turtle, feeling more and more lost when the door remained unopened for hours. Momo and Isshin were out, doing another effort to look for her two baby sisters.**

**Her hands were too shaky to hold a glass of water to calm the sorrow that reached up to her tongue so she would gasp and breathe the pain. "Yuzu... Karin... where are you?" she called out, to nobody at all. **

**Despair had never been this cruel to anyone in the North lands before. Her body felt so limp, standing out in the sun all morning exhausting herself until her father and her friend decided to take her place.**

**She was halfway to crossing the line that would break her should she reach it.**

**"Gods above, I pray..." The next words were unintelligible mumbling but she prayed for her sisters to come back safe and sound. And when the door finally opened, the people who she had been looking for appeared.**

**They looked hungry, but they appeared to be unharmed and alright. Tears flowed freely out of relief. It wasn't an illusion, since they cried as well and ran to her, embracing her with their small and yet to be growing arms.**

_No time to dwell on memories! This is about Byakuya's situation, not mine! _But it wasn't her to be blamed for why their reunion reminded her of her own. Anything can reawaken a memory.

She had been only to the throne room once, but she immediately recognized the path and the door that would lead her inside. _No, not again... _

But she knew she can't excuse herself. Hisana is a part of the Kuchiki family, and soon she will be as well. So she would also have to attend family matters as well. Ichigo glanced at Hisana who put her hair back on, her face nervous and burdened, mostly at the thought to how the others would react at the sight of her.

* * *

"I thank you son, for helping a woman that almost lost something precious to her." Soujun said with gratitude, and Ichigo watched from the sidelines with Rukia. Only those of the Kuchiki bloodline were there, with the exception of her.

"I appreciate it, Father. By the way, where is the item that this woman carried?"

Hisana kept her head low, so no one would get a glimpse of her face.

"You don't have to worry. It's in safe hands. By the way, miss..."

The raven head flinched, knowing what will come next. She wondered how would she introduce herself to them.

"May I ask as to who you are? You've been concealing your face the whole time."

A gulp. Then her hands went up. _Here it comes..._

Gently holding the hood as Byakuya eyed her calmly when she took it off, making her face visible to all. Gasps filled the room, and Ichigo anticipated it so she just stood there, almost stoic in terms of expression.

"Hisana..."

Both their parents stood up from their chairs, staring at her in disbelief. Rukia seemed to be confused, like she did not know the woman but was surprised to how much they looked alike.

"Yes. It is me."

Murmurs were heard, and Ichigo for once didn't mind that she was in the presence of royalty. At least she wasn't the subject of the commotion.

"But... how..."

Ichigo knew it would be long, so she kept her eyes and ears open for it; but never opened her mouth during the entire hour of a grand family reunion, full of embraces and welcoming words. _Well, it wasn't about losing a loved one._

The only one who didn't participate much was her...

... and Rukia.

She stood there, shocked like hell and didn't seem to be happy that her sister's back, but not upset either. Pure shock and bewilderment filled the girl's soul, and Ichigo saw right through it. Yet she still stayed silent.

* * *

When Ririn and Riruka came to her room to offer her a few snacks, she accepted the small meal before telling them to stay for a while longer.

"What is it?" the blonde servant girl asked as they sat on a few chairs, which Ichigo carried in the room should she have a guest or two.

"You heard about the visitor being taken into the palace?"

Sky blue eyes filled up with the excitement to know more, and Riruka stayed quiet but also seemed perked up about it.

"You know something about it?" Ririn asked.

Ichigo inhaled deeply. She had to share it with someone else because she's also caught in the middle of it. And she still can't forget the face Rukia made. She never had a friendly conversation with Rukia, or simply put a casual one but she wanted to comfort the princess. Byakuya stood in front of them nearly closed door, listening to her as she started to explain to them about what happened just a while ago.

In between, he thought about one thing. Ichigo was totally different from all others.

A woman with a natural talent in battle, a kind heart that didn't seek power, a soul that treasures her family and friends above all things, an unexplained intimidation towards royalty despite the great respect she shows, and now the personality that sees servants as equals.

How many more traits that she had which made him so interested in her in only a few days?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while for the update but school's back and preparing for college application forms and exams are killing me. DX **

**Even my family helped because it's all so stressing. And I know the chapter's a little shorter than usual, but hey I only wish it wasn't boring. Hisana's history will be explained later on. **


	7. All Kinds of Bonds

**Disclaimer: The only I own relating to Bleach are the ones for laundry. By the way, anything italicized in this chapter are the thoughts of the characters save for the usernames in the review reply part.**

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**

_anon_ - Thanks for liking! It always helps to know someone likes my story.

_The weasel is MINE XP_ - Of course! I understand. Sorry for the long wait but don't worry, the time for my freedom is getting near. :D

* * *

Four camels arranged properly slowly dragged a carriage into the South lands and the people looked with wonder. The carriage looked too grand for the visitors to be normal, and they're sure that whoever is inside the carriage is either rich or royalty.

"It's still four years until I'm legal to be married." a boy inside heaved.

"It's the same with the princess." a girl replied in a sweet tone.

"Will I even like her? Would she appreciate me?" he asked with a nervous tone.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Toshiro."

"Um, remember I'm a prince so please refer to me properly, Matsumoto." Toshiro bluntly reminded and closed the drapes completely so no one would see their faces.

_I'm not in the mood to attract more attention right now. But I wonder, what kind of person the princess is? _He was deep in thought as the carriage kept going straight, getting closer and closer to the palace.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the weapons for a moment before walking to the window to see the town below. She saw many people walking, but even from afar Ichigo knew that they are staring at something, and their gazes are focused on one direction. She followed that direction and saw a carriage.

"What the..."

The sound of a creaking door made her drop the curtains and Byakuya stepped in after she opened the door wider. For some reason, she didn't feel so threatened right now. But it was better because the prince seemed to want to talk to her.

Before she could tell him if he does want to speak with her, Byakuya asked, "Do you... want to know more about Hisana? About why she's gone for years?"

Ichigo was surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I was listening when you told those two from a while ago... about Hisana."

_Are you going to scold me or something? _"I just needed to share it with someone. And I trust them, they're one of my few friends here." she immediately defended albeit not rudely.

"Don't worry. I'm completely fine with it. I also want to share it with someone, although Rukia doesn't seem to be much of a choice right now."

"Why?" she questioned, wondering if his reason was because of how silent and distant the princess was a while ago, which the orange head noticed.

"She doesn't seem too much pleased with the fact that Hisana is back, and when I tried to talk to her she was so silent and just lied down on her bed like a statue. So I didn't say anything and decided to come here. I hope it's okay that I speak about this with you."

"It's totally fine!" Ichigo sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "To be honest I also noticed how Rukia acted when Hisana-san revealed herself to your parents. But I didn't seem to be comfortable in saying that part to anyone. I'm glad that at least there's another one who knows."

Even though he was of royalty, even though he was a prince, Ichigo started to see Byakuya as someone comfortable in speaking to, even though they rarely speak like this. Sharing about something, even though it's not personal, can help enlighten one's soul. They sat beside each other at the edge of the bed and continued speaking.

"When I brought Hisana-san to you, you said it's been ten years. So in other words she was gone for ten years?"

"That's right." Byakuya asked, his tone slowly turning solemn. "Ten years ago, everything was still alright. But then, all of a sudden, there was a group of men that outwitted all of us. Even the guards, even me, even Father." he sighed, rubbing his forehead at trying to reminisce the unpleasant memory. "Luckily no one died, but many were injured. We thought they wanted to kill us all, but all what they were after was Hisana. We tried stopping them, but they warned us that should we make a move Hisana will die. All of us did nothing as they were disappeared."

Ichigo consciously placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling pity. He also had been through what she did; that is losing a sibling. She lost Karin and Yuzu for only a few days, while Byakuya lost his sister for a lot of years. _He's more than I thought he is._

"I don't know how she got back here, because ever since they kidnapped Hisana I thought I would never see her again. But now, all that matters most is that she's back. I never felt so comforted before."

Ichigo twitched her lips, the pain mixed with relief in his voice making her eyes water slightly. "How come Rukia doesn't remember her back then? Was she not born at that time?"

"No, she was already born." Byakuya replied, breathing once to collect himself. "She was four years old at that time, and even though she already forgot about it since she was very young and unaware of her surroundings, she used to play with Hisana a lot."

_That hurts. Rukia doesn't know even that? _She was at the point of drawing out thin drops of blood from her lips, and she gently placed a finger on his lips. Byakuya was surprised by the act as he could feel the softness of her skin, even though it was just one finger. "Don't say anymore. It's too painful."

He felt even more surprised. She was pained? And all what he thought the whole time he told the story was a word of condolence and a small talk of compassion. But he could hear it in her voice, which cracked when she said those words. Byakuya couldn't make a sound when Ichigo hugged him.

"Why is it so painful to you?" he asked, not minding what she did. He could feel in that gesture, that she was about to cry. He didn't want to see her cry, or even hear or feel her cry. Like that time when she was intoxicated with alcohol, he'd rather not know her real sorrowful feelings so that he won't feel any more guilty about the marriage.

Whether there's a year left or not, the fact that they're betrothed and would have to wed some time didn't change.

"Because... the same thing happened to me. It was for a way shorter period of time than when you lost Hisana-san, but it's the same. So..." She breathed in the sobs she was about to let out and she relaxed slightly when he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're really unusual. I never thought that you'd be this compassionate to even our personal matters." he whispered with a bitter tone. She didn't reply, but he understood. They kept on being in each other's arms like that, and unintentionally he takes in her scent.

She smelled like the flowers in the royal garden. It was a coincidence, for the garden was one of his favorite places to go to.

When Hanatarou stepped in to check on Ichigo, they broke the hug quickly and Hanatarou didn't even notice.

_Whew._ Both sighed in their heads. They didn't want people to get the wrong idea.

Hanatarou cheerily placed a tray carrying a pitcher of water with an empty glass beside an empty flower vase. Then he suddenly gasped in shock when he saw the young prince sitting placidly beside Ichigo on her bed, and he bowed before retreating, shutting the door but the sound made was luckily not that loud.

"Why did he panic?" the raven head asked as he stood up.

"Possibly because he was bringing water inside without noticing you, so he thought you might think of him as rude." Ichigo shrugged while her back fell to the bed.

Byakuya snorted slightly, "Nonsense. I'd never think of that towards anyone, unless when people important to me are being intentionally insulted."

His expression gradually turned serious. "I have to talk to Rukia now. Shocked or not, she can't always avoid Hisana any longer. Sorry, but I'll go."

She opened the door for him. "I'll go too."

"Ichigo..."

"I know it's none of my business. But I can't help it."

Touched enough, he smiled and took her hand. This time, both didn't feel nervous like the last time and they walked through the hallway, walking to Rukia's room. Quietly, Byakuya opened the door a little, seeing his sister still lying on her bed with a deadpan look on her face. The look made Byakuya slightly uncomfortable but he entered anyway, still not letting go of Ichigo's hand. Determined, he went even closer until he sat on her bed but the princess didn't say anything, let alone glance at him or the orange head.

Ichigo felt like she was seeing herself in Rukia's expression, but the reason why she had that face before was completely different. She couldn't say anything to call out to the young raven head who just lied down there like she was catatonic and she knew it would be up to Byakuya to say what he had to say.

"Are you in doubt, Rukia?" he asked, holding her hand. She doesn't make any reply for a while, and Ichigo watched them. Some part of her wanted to snoop in and give her own support, but she stayed still and just focused on them while staying on the sidelines.

"Rukia, please. You can't stay like this forever, you know." he pleaded in a whisper, his voice slightly aching. In response, Rukia tilts her head to the side slowly so her purple eyes would meet with her brother's silver ones. Then, finger by finger, she holds his hand as well.

"I'm not in doubt, Nii-sama. I'm just... surprised beyond words." Rukia paused for a moment, and she looks at Ichigo. "Please, come here too."

Gulping, she approached the princess and sat on the far edge of the bed. Then Rukia continued talking.

"She's... she's never there. I never saw her once in my life. So how else can I react?"

"Actually Rukia..." Byakuya immediately blurted out. "She was in your life before she got kidnapped. But... you were so young that you don't remember." From the statement, Rukia blinked in slight confusion and surprise.

"That's right." Ichigo joined in, wanting the situation to be resolved. "You and Hisana-san played a lot back then. Can't you recall one event similar to that?"

"Hmmm..." Considering Ichigo's suggestion, Rukia sat up and began to think deeply. Byakuya looked intently at his sister, wishing that she could remember at least one.

"There's one. But it's so hazy. I could see myself trying to make a crown of flowers, and someone's doing the same. When we're done, we'd put it on each other's head."

Byakuya sighs. He knows that memory, because he was there when that happened. He held her hand even tighter. "I'm telling you Rukia. She was there. So please acknowledge her as a sister. I know ten years can be a lot to make up for, but I'm sure that Hisana wishes to compensate for all of us. Telling the truth, she asked me with tears to why didn't you welcome her."

"I agree with him. When I led her to the palace, she was asking about how you were doing. Even if it's just a simple question, it's more than enough to show that she's concerned about you." Ichigo added.

Now, Rukia started to show a tear or two welling up on her tear ducts, threatening to fall down. But she only let one tear out and no more, while she bowed her head down.

And for the rest of the time, the trio sat on the bed in silence but none were disturbed.

* * *

Byakuya and Ichigo left Rukia's room while closing the door, without making any noise. The duo stared at each other, contemplating what to do next.

"So... what now? Dinner's still a few hours away." Ichigo said, then her face reddened when her stomach made noises. Byakuya showed his amusement through a light smile.

"Maybe the garden would be nice. You only saw a part of it." he said, remembering the memory Rukia pointed out.

Ichigo beamed, "Really?"

Already, Byakuya was leading her to the royal garden and taking her by the hand; which the latter didn't mind. "Trust me." he answered, his eyes staring warmly at her. She doesn't hesitate, and even though they've been holding hands a lot today it didn't make either feel nervous anymore. Byakuya looked back at her face once in a while, and she always looked at him with a content expression. He was glad. He was glad that she's starting to become more and more enlightened, regardless of their fate in the end.

But unexpectedly, halfway to the garden, they're interrupted.

"Oh, I apologize; I almost bumped into you, your Highness." Aizen stated, focusing his eyes on Ichigo for a second.

"I don't mind. No one got hurt anyway." Byakuya dismissed, still not letting go of the orange head's hand. He could feel the softness of her skin, and how the smoothness could be compared to that of silk sheets.

"By the way Ichigo, it's a pleasure." the brunette greeted afterwards, and Ichigo tensed at the voice that she looked away, wondering whether she's blushing or not.

"You too." she said in a low voice, but the words were audible to them. "We're going to the garden so..."

"Very well. I don't mean to interrupt you, and it's great that you're starting to get along."

From his words, they couldn't move from the surprise as he left the scene smoothly, not before sifting his hand through Ichigo's hair. She gasped at the feeling but when she turned around to see, he was already gone and so they continued walking.

"Thanks, Ichigo." Byakuya said out of nowhere, pausing for a moment and turning around so they would meet face to face. "You know, I would have cowered if I went there again without anyone beside me. But somehow, you being there gave me the confidence to speak to her."

He grasped her other hand, and she squeaked at the sudden hold.

"Come on..." she mumbled, bowing down her head. "I didn't do that much..."

"No. You did a lot, I promise. I know that you did a lot, so don't be so humble. It's just between us." he whispered, and she chuckled. A pause occurred as they stood in the hallway, holding each other's hands and staring at one another deeply.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Byakuya asked, and the fact that Ichigo walked ahead of him meant that she said yes.

* * *

Lying on a bed of soft grass, Ichigo exhaled in peace. Byakuya was about to tell the young teen that it's not allowed, but she looked too happy for him to ruin it.

_It won't hurt to just sit on the grass, after all._ Taking his chances, he sat on the grass beside her and watched her relax her body on the large patch of green, then he turned his attention to some yellow flowers near them. The petals were full and fresh, and he picked out a few.

"Ichigo. Here, they're fully grown." he called, giving them to her and she smelled it the instant her hands took hold of the thin stems. She closed her eyes blissfully, and she thanked him.

"I noticed the vase in your room. It's going to need some flowers."

Ichigo sighed at his answer. Then she plucked two pink flowers and gently blew the petals towards him. The small circles of pink flew around the prince, and he liked the scene. Cherry blossoms are his favorite, and the flowers that Ichigo blew at him weren't cherry blossoms but they're close enough.

Also, he liked this side of Ichigo. She's so carefree, so feminine but he could still see that undying fire in her hazel eyes.

_Maybe... I wouldn't mind if I get married to her._

He gasped at what he just thought. It was impossible. He knew that being married is not what she wanted, nor what she needed. But the fact that he thought that made him feel that he just betrayed her. Of all the things he wouldn't want, that is the worst of all; betraying her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it took a while. But none of my stories are on hiatus. I'm just getting busier with school now that college is near. Review please and you'll get lots and lots of sweets from me. :D  
**


End file.
